My Mistake
by lulucullendepattinson
Summary: Esa era su canción, de eso estaba seguro pero había algo en la forma en como la cantaba que lo destrozaba...estaba seguro que algo andaba mal.


**Hola¡ bueno esta historia salió de una noche lluviosa y un capitulo de glee así que espero lo disfruten y como recomendación vean este vídeo, puede ser antes o después o durante la historia :) cualquiera de los dos ... o los dos hahaha :) www . youtube watch?v=9K89_6FrQWU O www . youtube watch?v=Ug04Xf6vRg0 ya saben solo quiten le los espacios.**

**Si no pueden abrir los links simplemente busquen la cancion de Teenage Dream en la version de blaine y kurt de glee.**

**_(: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA ASOMBROSA Y MARAVILLOSA CASSANDRA CLARE :)_**

* * *

Izzi y Simon nos habían invitado a una cena en uno de los restaurantes cerca del departamento donde Izzi y yo vivíamos. Era una noche hermosa Alec y Simon habían aparecido en la puerta del departamento sorprendiéndonos con ramos de rosas había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vimos pues Izzi y yo vivíamos en Los Ángeles mientras Simon y Alec mientras terminaban los cursos que llevaban de cargo en la secundaria.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant comimos entre risas y bromas hasta que el un asistente cogió el micrófono de la tarima y dijo "_Estimados comensales, hoy desde este momento esta abierto el karaoke quien desee cantar por favor acercarse a la tarima, gracias y disfruten su cena" _ Alec me vio a los ojos y pude ver una nota de tristeza en ellos estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál era el problema pero él se paró de su asiento y se acercó a mí.

- Esta todo….? – la pregunta se quedó atascada en mi boca pues Alec había tomado mis mejillas y planto un beso en mis labios, yo respondí gustoso estaba a punto de profundizar el beso pero él se separó , me dio una sonrisa triste y se fue a la tarima, hablo con el encargado, este asintió y él se subió a la tarima ,donde había un piano negro, se sentó en el banquillo y acerco el micrófono a su boca.

- Mmm… esta canción es muy importante para mi pues con ella conocí al amor de mi vida asique Magnus esto es para ti – dijo Alec a lo que todos aplaudieron y el comenzó.

Entonces él estaba allí mirándome esa era nuestra canción tan bella, tan romántica, tan hecha para nosotros. Me sentía en las nubes cuando la escuchaba pero había algo raro esta vez…. Era nuestra canción…era la letra de nuestra canción….sonaba como nuestra canción…pero…que era lo que andaba mal?

Busque su mirada mientras él se dedicaba a desviarla. Si era nuestra canción lo sabía estaba seguro pero no era normal que la cante tan lastimeramente _ que pasa Alec?_ La canción había perdido el típico y perfecto resplandor de la primera vez y de todas aquellas veces que me quedaba dormido escuchándola. Las notas se hacían cada vez más tristes aunque estuvieran camufladas por las notas normales pero de pronto sus ojos... esos ojos azules que me volvían loco encontraron mi mirada. _Oh no._ Fue todo lo que pensé… algo estaba mal lo sabía… lo presentía… sabía que todo había estado mal desde que Alec llego al departamento…. era él con una sonrisa falsa podía sentirlo, cuando entró sabía que algo malo sucedía pero lo ignoré. Mis sentimientos lo ignoraban porque solo querían alegrarse por la llegada de Alec… pero ahora todo estaba confirmado... esos ojos que me miraban tan tristes, deshechos…culpables. _Cuál era el problema? Que estaba sucediendo?_ Su voz se iba apagando de poco en poco hasta que paró y con unas pequeñas lágrimas, que rápidamente quito con la manga de su camisa, camino hasta la mesa y antes de que pudiera decir algo Izzi dijo: ¡ALEC ESO ESTUVO GENIAL DESDE CUANDO CANTAS ASI?¡ " el solo sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos , estuvimos conversando con Simon e Izzi y al terminar ambos se despidieron y nosotros nos fuimos a caminar.

*****narración de la autora*******

- te extrañe demasiado – dijo Alec con una leve sonrisa

- Yo también, y estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí – dijo Magnus incómodo y temerario

Silencio

- Vas a seguir pretendiendo que nada está mal? - dijo Magnus parando y volteándose hacia su novio

- Yo … bueno ... – balbuceó Alec

- vamos Alec escúpelo- dijo con una sonrisa

- estuve con alguien – dijo Alec – no significó nada para mí – Magnus miraba a Alec sorprendido y destrozado sus palabras aunque fueron pocas habían deshecho su corazón en unos cuantos segundos

- quien fue? - dijo Magnus al borde de las lagrimas

- no importa con quien haya estado lo importante es que me culpo a mí mismo por esto y es solo que… DIOS¡ te necesitaba¡ … te necesitaba con todo mi corazón y tú… no estabas allí… estaba solo y... de verdad lo lamento.

_No es posible._ Pensó Magnus, el balde de agua helada con hielos agregados y porque no un geiser gigante había caído en Magnus de la manera más dura y dolorosa que podía existir... y de pronto ya no era solo dolor lo que sentía era... furia, desesperación y decepción.

- Y NO CREES QUE YO TAMBIEN ME SENTÍA SOLO?¡ TU QUE CREES QUE YO NO HE TENIDO TENTACIONES? CREES QUE HE LLEVADO UN CARTEL EN EL PECHO DE "TENGO NOVIO" Y ASI NO SE ACERBA NADIE?¡ YO NUNCA HICE NADA PORQUE SABÍA LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICARÍA PARA NOSOTROS PERO AL PARECER ESO NUNCA LO PENSASTE TU… TU NO SABES NADA ALEXANDER. JURE Y PERJURE QUE ERAS DIFERENMTE… QUE CONTIGO ESE TEMA NUNCA PODRIA SER IMPORTANTE, QUE CONTIGO LA IDEA DE SER ENGAÑADO ERA SIMPLEMENTE ESTUPIDA PORQUE SABIA QUE ME AMABAS … o por lo menos eso pensaba

- PERO YO SI TE AMO- ambos estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas, el dolor era palpable en el ambiente.

- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES TU NO PUEDES HABERME AMADO Y HABERME HECHO ESTO A LA VES ASIQUE O ES UNA O ES LA OTRA¡…. lamentablemente escogiste la segunda

- MAGNUS PORFAVOR¡ NO SIGNIFICO NADA ¡ FUE… TOTALMENTE ESTUPIDO DE MI PARTE LO SÉ…pero … lo lamento, perdóname … no quiero estar sin ti… no PUEDO estar sin ti – dijo Alec trabándose con los sollozos. – yo te sigo amando Mags, te amo, por favor perdóname

- ese es el problema… yo ya no te amo

Silencio.

Mientras el silencio los inundaba ambos reaccionaban de manera diferente pero igual a la vez: Alec tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la última declaración de su novio, su boca estaba abierta y sentía que temblaba mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Por otro lado, Magnus había echado la cabeza para atrás mirando al cielo y luego con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo.

- Quiero que saques todas tus cosas de mi departamento, quiero que te largues de mi vida y simplemente no me llames y mucho menos me busques quiero pensar ya no existes. No quiero volverte a ver Alexander .Nunca. Más.

Dicho esto dio un "buenas noches" al ojiazul y se alejó, se fue caminando en lado contrario de Alec. Este por otro lado miraba como el amor de su vida se iba. Las ganas de correr hacia él y evitar que se vaya , decirle que había sido una mentira aunque no lo fuera y volver a estar con él, inundaban todo su ser, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar, Magnus había tenido la última palabra esta vez y esta le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedacitos. Alec perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas y la lagrimas aumentaron, quería echarse en el pavimento y esperar la muerte… pero no eso era muy cobarde de su parte, enfrentaría el dolor de sus consecuencias, sí, eso era lo más justo. Se levantó y caminando entre lágrimas la lluvia lo empapó lo cual era completamente irrelevante para él, solo caminaba soñando con los labios de Magnus en un clima como este, en esas tantas noches cuando juntos miraban la lluvia desde el sofá caer mientras ellos se acurrucaban más frente a la chimenea del _loft_ de New York. Había cometido el peor error de toda su vida, el error más grande que alguna vez pudo cometer… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

* * *

**Ok. Tengo que admitir que hice esto al borde de las lagrimas mi corazón se partía con cada palabra de Magnus o Alec :'( HARD MOMENT en fin gracias por leer espero les hayas gustado mmm que les parece un review? si? no? hahaha gracias y que tengan un buen fin de semana :) **

**LULU :)**


End file.
